


Stakes and Sun

by KingKotes



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Refrences to Religion, Vampire!Klarion, wally runs the klarion defense squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: There's been a suspicious preacher prowling around town, and Klarion's been a little scared to leave his house. Wally knows vampire hunters still roam the world, but he knows how tough Klarion is, and he isn't too worried.Until Roy knocks on his door at 4 am, and the roar of the town's mob can be heard over Roy's panicked voice.





	Stakes and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> there's def gonna be more for this vamp au, actually gonna be a multi-chaoer fic in the future, but i had this and figured i'd throw it up anyway

The sound of someone _tearing down the fucking door_ nearly woke Wally into a panic. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Someone was shouting. 

"Wally! Wally, open up, man, something's happening." 

Wally threw the door open, and Roy nearly clocked him. 

"The fuck-" 

"Shit, sorry. Look, you gotta come quick." 

"What's-" 

"It's Klarion." 

Wally's blood froze. 

Roy nodded. "It's that weird preacher fuck. They got him tied to a stake in the square, they said they're gonna wait for dawn to bur -" 

"What's going on?" Artemis' sleepy voice asked as Wally rushed past her. 

"I'll be right there!" 

"What?" 

"It's Klarion!" 

Tripping over his feet, he grabbed the first pair of pants he could find, stabbed his feet into shoes, and almost crashed into Artemis on his way down the stairs. 

"Klarion-" 

"I know, I gotta go, I gotta get there." 

"I'll catch up!" she called after him. 

Roy was waiting for him, and they rushed down the empty roads to the square. A mob of people crowded the streets, and Wally stared over the sea of people to the- 

_Oh no._

Roy was right behind him as he shoved his way through the crowd, not caring who was in his path. The preacher- jesus, did he even have a name?- called out to the people from a platform. A towering stake stood behind him, Klarion straining against the restrants. Wally could see the silver collar around his neck, the bruise along his cheek. 

_"There are few true blessed items in this world, remnants from when we vampires were hunted like deer. They would bind us, our power. We'd be as weak as babies against their judgement."_

"No!" Wally broke through the crowd, leaping onto the stage to stand between the preacher and Klarion. "You can't hurt him." 

"You're protecting this beast?" The peacher scoffed, raising his voice to the crowd. "And here to see an example of the monster's power! A poor, frail soul already bound to the bloodsucker's ill will." The crowd roared. 

"I'm not _bound_ to anything." Wally narrowed his eyes. "He hasn't done anything. You're trying to execute an innocent man." 

"It is anything but innocent. Do you know the slaughter that thing has caused?" 

Wally's heart leapt into his throat. _That was a long time ago, Klarion's attoned._ "Do you?" Wally challenged, squaring his shoulders. "You can't just walk in here and accuse him of killing without any proof." 

The preacher pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and held it above his head. Wally glanced nervously at the horizon. Purple sky above the mountains. 

"This! The name of the recently deceased from the past month." 

"Are you serious?" Wally nearly had to scream over the sounds of the waiting mob. "People die, that doesn't mean he killed anybody. You're feeding these people false information just so you can kill an innocent person, and for what? For being non-human?" He narrowed his eyes. "The only murderer here is _you_." 

"He lies!" The preacher turned away from him. "I have seen the marks! The throats ripped open in hungry violence, the permenant scared expressions frozen on the face of the dead!" 

"You're so full of shit!" 

Wally could see the first rays of sun poking over the mountain. Klarion whined above him, the stake shaking but keeping place as he thrashed. 

"Even if he did kill anyone, we have a court criminal system to deal with that! You can't just take matters into your own hands." 

The preacher turned to face him, ratlike in his movements. His watery eyes narrowed into slits. "That judgement system is for humans.. And a vampire has no human rights. He deserves only the righteous judgement of God himself!" 

"Then God can walk his happy ass down here and do it himself." Wally snapped. "Any asshole can waltz around and declare God's will. What proof do you have for this 'righteous judgement'?" 

"Our God spoke to m-" 

"Oh, for Chrissake, are you kidding me?" Wally looked out over the crowd. "Are you buying this shit? Anyobe can say that God spoke to them, where is your proof?" 

"You demand tangible proof because you do not believe." 

"You're goddamn right I don't believe! I don't believe any of this! I'm taking him home." Wally backed closer to the stake. The streets were brighrening with the light streaming over the mountains. He had to work fast. 

"Do hear this, children? He would help the beast!" 

The crowd began chanting. _Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn!_

Wally could see the sun poking out from behind the mountain, illuminated the top of the stake with powerful rays. Klarion looked down and met his eyes. He looked terrified. 

"How can we not know this lost child is not brainwashed? How can we know he is not being controlled? We must string him up alongside the vampire, so that the new sun's rays shall cleanse this foul wretch from the earth!" 

Wally saw figures moving out of the corner of his eye. "No, no! Don't touch me!" 

A flash of color and an arrow landed in front of him with a loud _**THWACK!**_ He looked up to see Artemis on the rooftop, glowing in the sunlight, staring down a knocked arrow. 

"This plague has spread farther than we thought! We must deliver this beast to it's own exe-" 

The preacher was cut off by the sound of Klarion screaming. 

The sun's rays were washing over his face, and Wally could see his pale skin beginning to sizzle. Klarion struggled against the bonds, his voice breaking in anguish. 

The crowd began to quiet, seeming unsure, even as the preacher egged them on. 

"Hear how he screams! See how he burns!" 

Wally felt tears in his eyes as another scream tore through the air. 

Movement on the roof caught his eye, and a shadow fell over the sqaure. He squinted up at the two figures holding a giant tarp up against the sunlight, was that Dick? He looked up at Klarion, who was staring down at the crowd with wide, frightened eyes. His skin was splotchy and sunburned, still sizzling even as tears washed down his face. 

The peacher's arms went wide. "Heretics! They wish to save the monster! It will have to be by the holy fire that this beast is wiped away!" 

"No!" a high pitched voice cried out. A small girl stumbled onto the stage, a barn cat in her arms. "He's not a monster! He saved my kitty!" 

"Quiet, chil-" 

"Musmus got hurt real bad by a car, but then he came and talked to her and she got up again. He saved my kitty!" 

"This is no place for a child." The preacher took a step towards her and the cat hissed, loud and dangerous. Wally jumped between them, tucking the child behind his leg. 

"Back off. Don't touch the kid." 

"My kitty knows bad people now. You're a bad person!" 

The sound of wood tapping on wood drew their attention. An old man, back hunched but his head lifted high, stood in front of the stake, cane planting firmly in front of him. "I side with the child. A killing without proof is murder. I have seen this boy many times in all my years, and he's been nothing but kind. If it weren't for this stunt today, I wouldn't have known night children walked among us." 

The peacher looked furious. "Would you rather be blind to the truth?" 

"Yes." 

Wally's eyes darted around. A ladder lay on the platform, and he slipped away while the preacher was distracted. 

He looked to the roof. The sun was gaining height quickly, the tarp's protection wouldn't hold for long. Propping the ladder against the stake, he scaled it and reached for the bonds on Klarion's ankles. 

"You dare defy me!" The preacher screeched, and Wally looked down to see him storming to the ladder. 

_**THWACK!**_ An arrow hit the stake, and Artemis was standing on the platform, another arrow already drawn. 

"Go ahead. Take another step." 

"You wouldn't dare to shoot me." The preacher snarled. 

"You know, you seem like kind of an idiot, so I'm gonna let the reality of the situation sink into you a little more. Don't test me again." 

Klarion's breathing shook as Wally pulled the ropes free. He climbed up to tug at the bonds of his wrists. 

"I'm so sorry, Klarion." 

Klarion's voice cracked audibly. "Not your fault. Collar," 

"There hasn't been a record of a vampire attack in hundreds of years." The old man's voice was clear. "Who are you to accuse a long standing member of this town of murder? There have been no murders. Richard died of illness, and Tammy and Beth died of old age. You'll make angry spirits throwing around accusations like that." 

The collar clicked as the mechanism released, clattering to the ground. Klarion turned to smoke and reformed at the base of the stake, staring down the preacher. 

"You," he hissed, his voice dry and raspy. Wally jumped form the ladder, his ankles stinging as he landed. "You killed submissionaries. You aim to kill me too?" Klarion took a step forward and swayed. The sun was beginning to climb over the tarp and he hissed. 

Wally grabbed him, cradling Klarion against his chest. 

"Here!" From the crowd, a man held out a jacket. Wally grabbed it and wrapped it around Klarion, sheilding him. 

"Killed submissionaries? The guy's a murderer!" Roy's voice carried. The crowd began to join his protest to the preacher. 

"Wally, go! I'll meet up with you later." Artemis called, and he nodded and ran, guiding Klarion down shadowed allyways behind the buildings. They ran until Klarion collapsed, Wally catching him and gently sitting him on the ground. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. Klarion's face was beginning to pale again, the redness disappearing from his skin. Klarion only nodded and buried his face in Wally's chest. 

"Where's Teekl? Is she alright?" 

"I sent her away." Wally could see his eyes glowing. " But she's coming. She felt the sun through me." 

"Good, good. Here," Wally pulled back the collar of his shirt. Klarion grabbed him, immediately sinking his teeth in. Wally's vision blurred around the edges as the familiar feeling of peace washed over him, and his eyes fluttered closed. 

When Klarion licked his neck and kissed his skin, content and purring, it took Wally a moment to ground himself. The world slowly sunk back into reality as the high faded. Klarion's arm were tight around him. 

"Are you okay?" Wally asked gently, kissing Klarion's hair. He nodded, looking up with tears in his eyes. Wally could see the red rapidly fading, the vampire's kin regaining it's glow. 

"Thank you," Klarion kissed him. "I don't know what I would have done without you there." 

"Thank Roy, I wouldn't have even known if he hadn't come to get me." He cupped Klarion's face and put their foreheads together, feeling the purr rumbling in Klarion's throat. "I'm just glad you're okay." 

"Um, mister?" 

Klarion jumped, and Wally spun to see the little girl from the platform, the barn cat still in her arms. "Are you hurt?" 

Klarion smiled faintly. "No, I'm fine." 

"Okay." She set the cat in the ground. "Musmus wanted to come say thank you." The cat padded over to Klarion, letting the vampire stroke her head. Klarion's eyes glowed, turning grave. 

The cat turned and hurried back to the girl, letting herself be whisked off the ground. The girl gave a wide wave and hurried away. 

Klarion sighed and leaned back against the wall. "The alleycats apparently saw the preacher sneaking into the police station right before the next shift." He rolled his eyes. "Which explains why none of them showed up." 

"They're dead?" 

"No, probably just unconsious." He blinked at Wally with sleepy eyes. "Life in town is about to get very difficult. Can we go home?" 

"Yes, of course. Can you walk?" He helped Klarion stand. 

Klarion cupped his face and kissed him. "Thank you again." he murmured. 

"Anytime, but let's try _not_ doing this ever again." 

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> klarflash gives me life and i WILL fill this tag with my various shitty aus, you're welcome
> 
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
